Equal Ground
by mustlove11
Summary: Yuuki had been in love with Soujiro forever.But he didn't feel the same. Rejected, heartbroken and with pressure from her parents, she decided to go on arranged dates with someone more reachable and her equal. However, Soujiro appear non-invited in her life, and it's messing with her head.Should risk falling from the sky to reach the star or should she stay safe on equal ground?
1. Chapter 1

___**NOTE: HEY, I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS FICT TO CORRECT THE GRAMMAR AND SUCH, AND ALSO HELP ME WHEN I'M STUCK AND BOUNCED IDEAS WITH. ANYONE INTERESTED PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW OR PM ME. THANKS.**_

* * *

_'Hey, Yuuki-chan!_

_The car will be there to pick you up in half hour. So, best get ready!_

_Can't wait till I see you again, its been so long and I have a big news to tell you. But that baka Tsukasa made me promise to keep it a secret until tonight dinner. So you better make it ..._

_XXO Tsukushi.'_

Yuukismiled fondly at the text message that Tsukushi had sent her. It was the eighth one she received from Tsukushi all day. It must really be a big news if Tsukushi couldn't even contain her excitement for one day.

Circumstances may have change, especially in the last few years. They were no longer high school student working together in the dango shop. They all graduated from university five years ago, with Tsukushi finally achieving her dreams of becoming a lawyer and the rest of the F4 finally took on the responsibility of heading the family businesses. While she, after few months of dead ends searching for job after her graduations, the owner of the dango shop offered her a new/old job to work at the shop full time. And now she owned the whole business entirely after the owner literally gave her the key to the shop so she could retire to Hong Kong with her first love whom had come back for her a year ago. And Tsukushi got married to arguably the richest man in Japan and her face seem to cover every tabloids and magazines every other week. However, despite all the changes in both of their lives, Yuuki was grateful that her friendship with Tsukushi had only become stronger as years go by.

Quickly texting back her reply, reassuring Tsukushi of her attendance she returned her attention back to the mirror in front of her. She carefully reapply her pink lipgloss and smoothing her already perfectly arranged hair. She had been fidgeting with her appearance all day and taking extra time in front of the mirror so that she would look her absolute best for the dinner with F4 and Tsukushi.

Usually, whenever Tsukushi invited her along for one of F4 gatherings, she would probably just brush her hair and put on a little lip balm. However, this time it is special.

She hadn't seen Nishikado-san for almost three months now, not after he literally run away from her during his business appearance for an opening of another tea room in Tokyo, which was kind of disappointing since she came all the way to opening just to tell him that within few weeks she would finally graduate from tea ceremony class but he was up and sprinting before she got the chance to tell him the exciting news.

But, tonight is the night.

And he won't run away this time, not when all of the F4 are present along with Tsukushi.

No, he would only run if there just the two of them.

Yuuki could feel a lump rising in her throat when thought about it. But, quickly stamped the hurt feelings down.

This was no time to wallow in her misery. Sure, it broke her heart little by little every single time he ran away from her like her love was trying to kill him. But, if there is one thing she lived by if you found love, steadfast and perseverance are keys. If you don't, you would just end up letting it slip by you because you aren't willing to take a chance and persist, like Nishikado-san and Sara-san.

No, that was not good enough for her anymore. Just to settle with what life gives her. Last time she did that, her boyfriend was a jerk and douche-bag, whom in retrospect wasn't even worth her time much less the heartbreak that soon follow after.

She wants love. Even if she has to fight for it. She'll take a page form both Tsukushi and Tsukasa's book and just hold on because the happy ending is going to be worth all the pain and sacrifice she made.

That was why she is willing to work hard with her tea ceremony classes on top of running the dango shop on her own, just so she'll have at least one thing in common with him. She knew realistically speaking there will be no chance in hell a girl from middle class family with no connection and no discernible skills(at least not those considered as skill by the upper echelon) will ever be with someone like him, handsome, educated, cultured and rich beyond comprehension of regular Japanese citizen.

Not withstanding Tsukushi and Tsukasa, things like that only happen in the movies or shoujo manga. But she at least wants to be given a chance to try. Not like right now, being dismiss immediately before she even had the opportunity to attempt anything.

"Yuuki-chan!" yelled her mother from downstairs, " the car is here!"

after taking another last look at the mirror, she ran downstairs towards the living room to grab her keys, where her mother was waiting for her with the house keys in hand.

"Do send my regards to Tsukushi-chan," her mother said as she handed the keys to her daughter, "how long has she been married now, close to nine years?"

"Just about." she answered a bit suspiciously. It is always a dangerous topic whenever her mother decided to talk about marriage, dating or babies.

Her mother is a dear, but in the recent year -especially since she had to move back in temporarily to their family home due to the renovation being done to her apartment- her mother had taken upon herself that Yuuki should get married and popped out grandbabies for her to spoil ever since her younger sister became a grandmother the year before.

There was nothing Yuuki would've liked more than to have her own family. A husband to go home to. and a child to nurture and love. Her heart ached everytime she saw couples pairing off, or when Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi when he thought no one was looking. Her womb ached when children came to her shop begging at their mothers for sweets. She realized that she's almost 29 years old and she was no closer to having her own family now as she was as 16 years old girl chasing down Nishikado-san. She was still single and only had one jerkwad of a boyfriend through that 29 years of her life.

There were times she were tempted to settle on the guy just so she could have the children that came with it. But the way her heart leapt and the way her brain and eyes played a slow motion movie whenever she saw him walking towards her(not that it happened often), she just wasn't ready to compromise yet. She would like to try first. Truly try.

"Is she pregnant then? Is that why she invited all of you to dinner?" he mother questioned relentlessly.

"well, I don't think so, she would've tell me if its true." Yuuki thought about Tsukushi's cryptic message this afternoon, but dismissed it immediately, "beside both she and Domyouji-san is far to busy to plan a family now, Tsukushi-chan just open her own lawfirm and Domyouji-san is always out of the country." she reasoned both for her mother and for herself.

"Hmmmphh... kids these days, too preoccupied with their work, I tell you there is more to life than just work and money." Her mother harumphed.

Just as her mother about to gear into another lecture about _her_ own love life or the lack of it, she quickly interrupted, "well, I better go, don't want Tsukushi-chan to wait for me."

she made her way to the car and waved her mother goodbye from the luxuriously understated car.

She let out a huge heavy sighed as the car noiselessly made its way to the Domyouji's compound.

She thought about her life and her situation.

True that at this moment in her life she wasn't ready to compromise her love for Nishikado-san

for stability of home and most importantly children of her own. But, as she watched the scenery she couldn't help but wondered when her love for Nishidako-san simply won't be enough for her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE: **_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA. BE A PAL AND BE A BETA.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

As soon as Yuuki set her foot on the marbled pavement of the Domyouji's compound, she unable to stop feeling like she has stepped into a whole other dimension where apparently it is normal to have a solid gold fountain in a middle of the front yard, which is the size of a football field. Even though this was probably the umpteenth time she had been here, she was still shocked by it all. Not by the fact that there's actually an unattended solid gold fountain happened to be laying about, she was actually more shocked they actually had enough space to put said fountain hundred times over in their front yard when average Japanese living in Tokyo do not even had any yard to speak off.

The jarring contrast between the super privilege and the middle class is so huge , they might as well be from different world and it never failed to disorient her. Kind of like being suck into a rabbit hole.

She knocked on the huge door and was quickly ushered into the waiting room by a properly dressed maid.

As she seated herself down in one of the plushly decorated sofa, Yuuki couldn't helped but fiddled with her dress nervously as she waited for Tsukushi to come and greet her in the waiting room.

She could see wrinkles forming on the side of her dress.

Sighing heavily, she let go of the tortured fabric and try not to burst into ball of nervousness.

Exactly five minutes later, Tsukushi arrived to greet her, looking very lovely in a soft peach empire waist dress.

"Yuuki-chan, I'm super glad you come!" Tsukushi enthused as she hugged her best friend.

"You know I won't miss this for the world," equally happy to see her friend finally back on Japanese land, after three months stint in Korea accompanying Tsukasa for a big merger, "so, tell me anything new in your life?

"Why do you asked?" questioned Tsukushi cautiously, as they walk arm in arm together towards the formal ballroom.

"I don't know," Yuuki said, pausing midway as she scrutinize Tsukushi's appearance, " there is something different about you, but I can't seem to put my finger on what it is."

Tsukushi went still for a moment before her face went red as she literally trembled with excitement.

"I know I've promised Tsukasa that we would announced the news together, but what the hell, the fact that I've held it in this long is a miracle enough," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Yuuki-chan I'm pregnant!"

" What!"

"I'm pregnant, I can't believe it either," Tsukushi babbled excitedly, "it's not like we both have been trying or anything since we both had been busy, but it happened anyway and I couldn't be more happy...terrified of course but still walking on clouds happy."

"Oh my god! Congratulation Tsukushi-chan, I am so happy for you guys, and just so you know, I'm available for babysitting any time," Yuuki hugged Tsukushi excitedly, " you are going to be great mother."

Their excitement were so obvious that it attracted Tsukasa's attention, who was standing nearby, "Ladies, I assumed from your giggling and general jubilance, Tsukushi had told you the good news."

"Yes, oh Domyouji-san I can't believe it, I'm very happy for you guys." she gushed sincerely.

"We can't believe it either." said Tsukasa placing a kiss on Tsukushi's knuckle.

A stab of pain shot through her heart, feeling something akin to jealousy as she watched the would be parents gazed fondly at each other with love clearly pouring through their every pore.

A sense of dread and anxiousness settled around her like a noxious fume, threatening to suffocate her. It was not as if she was not happy for them. She does not grudged Tsukushi for her good fortune. In her eyes, Tsukushi deserved every good fortune bestowed upon her.

So, she was happy for her.

Ecstatic even.

But the happy news, just made her realized how stuck her life was in comparison. Everyone seem to moved on onto bigger and better thing with their life. She was the only left behind in the past. Twelve years later, she was still working in the same Dango shop, sleeping in her same childhood bedroom, and still chasing after Nishikado-san. Whereas, Tsukushi is happily married with a baby on the way and the same could be said with most of her friends. Even, the Owner had made a new life for herself in Hong Kong. She was the only one stuck in the past like some kind of a ghost.

She can't stay like this.

No man is worth being adrift in life like this. Not even Nishikado-san.

It all needs to end tonight. She had been patient enough. She could wait no longer and see the world pass her by while she stood still.

She'll have to change her tactic. She'll just have to be straight forward and lay her heart bare. And most importantly she has to make him decide.

No more running . No more chasing.

She'll just have to make him see that he has to give her a chance with him. A proper chance. A date.

She knows that a chance is all she needs. She is not even worried about what comes later. Because she knows that she'll be good for him, and she'll make him happy and being with him will make her happy.

So, he has to decide tonight.

Because she has reached the point where she can't wait anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'M BACK! **_**Again sorry for the late update. Been busy doing real life things and getting stuck. Anyways happy reading! And I am still searching for a beta... so help!**

The dinner was fairly quiet affair considering the big news that Tsukushi and Tsukasa had dropped right before the first course was served.

After a round of hearty congratulations from everyone, the dinner went on as usual. As usual the the food was great but she couldn't even focus on the decadently delicious chocolate souffle, as her eyes made their way to Nishikado-san every 30 seconds.

He was seated quite far away from her at the other end of the long table. He had probably changed seat with Hanazawa-san because she knew whenever she could, Tsukushi always grouped her with Nishikado-san, even though she thinks Yuuki is crazy for wanting to be with F4's biggest cold hard playboy.

She sighed.

It was another hurdle she had to overcome tonight. She was hoping that he would seat closer to her during dinner so she won't have to pin him down later. Well, at least he didn't bring a date to the party. Thank god for small favours.

If there was a date involved she wouldn't how she would go about wrestling some alone time with him, since women tends to stick to him like octopus.

She sighed again.

She really shouldn't be so judgemental because given half the chance she would probably done the same.

Who was she kidding, she probably done much worse.

She chucked to herself.

"Looks like you're having fun by yourself there Matsuoka-san." interrupted Hanazawa-san gently.

Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hanazawa-san, I've been ignoring you all night, it is very rude of me." she apologized, her face becoming redder at the thought of the sight of herself sighing and giggling without any provocations.

"It is fine no need to worry yourself Matsuoka-san, I never been known to be a sterling conversationalists myself," he said dismissively, "beside, there are so many distractions tonight."

For some reason, Yuuki didn't think he was talking about Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Looking over the happy couple across the table from them, Yuuki realized that tonight couldn't have been easy for Hanazawa-san. Seeing your best friend happily married to the woman you love must have not been easy thing to do. But here he was, all smile and happiness for the lucky couple.

And it never ceased to baffle Yuuki how Hanazawa-san could remain so composed and still maintain -at least outwardly- a close and good relationship with both Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

She was about to say something back to Hanazawa but was distracted by the loud cling of champagne glass as Tsukasa prepared for his toast.

"through thick and thin all four of you have been with both of us every step of the way, it is safe to say that if we were left to our devices, we probably won't be here today, and I can't imagine my life turning out any other way so I can't thank you guys enough for it," Tsukasa said with a grateful smile on his face, "So, it is fitting that all of you should be a a part of our baby's life, both of us would like to you guys as the baby's official _goodparents._"

That last comment roused a good amount of ribbing from the rest of the F4. Mostly they joked on how they have to be the good parents since Tsukasa could barely speak properly. Though it was obvious to anyone that sees them, that they were more than honored to be the baby's godparents.

"You know Matsuoka-san, it may not be seem like it first, but giving up on love both times were the best thing that I have ever done." said Hanazawa-san suddenly as they look upon the married couple, whom were busy arguing on the merits of correct pronounciations.

"I beg your pardon?" confusion etched on her face.

"what I mean is time do heal all wounds," he smiled enigmatically, "and a bit of distance also helps."

Yuuki couldn't helped but frowned at Hanazawa-san cryptic statement. But before she even could think deeply about it, she couldn't helped but get distracted at the sound and eventually sight – as her eyes seems to follow Nishikado-san like a magnet- of Nishikado-san laughing uninhibitedly at something that Mimasaka-san had said. Her eyes fleet back to Hanazawa-san, whose smile had deepened at her behaviour.

Yuuki may have not understand what Hanazawa-san was trying to say, but it was clear to her that he was trying to warn and/or advise her on the matter concerning Nishikado-san and whatever

feelings she had for him.

Hanazawa-san must have thought that Nishikado-san does not reciprocate her feelings to warn her so. It had almost given her pause. But as she looked over at Nishikado-san, whom was busily flirting up a storm with the pretty maid, she strengthen her resolve and purposefuly made her way towards Nishikado-san as soon as the last plate of dessert were taken away by the streams of efficient non-flirting maids.

After dinner, the party moved to the more intimate receiving room for coffee or tea. Sitting beside Tsukushi as always, she tried to immerse herself in the conversations around her but couldn't helped but be distracted the whole time as her eyes followed Nishikado-san, looking for a way to get him alone so she could confess to him, because the last thing need are witnesses or worse yet interference from Akira-san.

"Yuuki-chan, you know you only have to ask me if you want something done." Tsukushi said with mirth when she finally got her attention as it was clear that Yuuki was not listening to anything she had said for the last half hour.

Yuuki looked at her best friend in confusion as Tsukushi got up suddenly and announced loudly to the room that there were new pottery stored in the library by a famous parisian artist.

This of course perked up the interest of Nishikado-san, whom was a fan, had excused himself immediately from the room to view the art.

Yuuki immediately realize Tsukushi was trying to give her a chance to talk with Nishikado-san without the others like Mimasaka-san butting in the conversation.

Quickly, she made her way towards the door only to be stopped by Akira-san's voice, "Tsukasa, where''s the pottery room again, my house has been lacking of art lately, I may be interested in trading my customized ferrari you've been eyeing for the new pottery from whatshisname potter."

Yuuki's shoulder dropped in defeat. She just couldn't catch a break could she? Its alway one thing or another, its either flirty maids or Mimasaka-san, whim she swear was smirking smugly at her.

"uuhh... Akira, I actually needed to ask you something...uummmm.. ummm... I think there's a group of youth gangs been poaching the area around the music centre." Hanazawa-san said suddenly, giving Yuuki a conspiratorial smile as he effectively trapped Mimasaka-san into a conversation.

Nodding her thanks, she quickly made her way towards the library.

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest the whole way, so she was a bit surprise to see him standing there in the middle of the library, admiring the pottery, because she would've thought that he could hear her heart from miles away and bolted.

Tentatively and shrewdly, she position herself in between the door – the only means of escape- and Nishikado-san.

Gathering her courage, she opened her mouth only to have nothing coming out other than a strangled cry, but it was enough to alert Nishikado-san of her presence.

"Yuuki-san.." sighed Nishikado-san resignedly when he realized that she had effectively trapped him in the library with no way out without running her down in the process. His consideration for her safety was much appreciated. Though, she would be lying if she said that wild cornered-rabbit look he had for half a second when he first realized she was there a

didn't sting a little bit.

Brushing off the tiny rejection aside, she plowed through any lingering doubt she might had, it was do or die time, "Nishikado-san. I was wondering, if you're not busy that is, if you want to go out with me to an art opening this weekend, its held by a university friend of mine and I would love for you to come with me."

Yuuki found herself being stared at for what feels like a lifetime and she could practically see his brains churning, most probably trying to come up with excuses to not go with her. Usually she would swallow her pride and smile and pretend not to be hurt. However, this time she won't take a no for an answer.

"I would love to..." he said finally, and Yuuki could feel her heart soared higher than it ever been before but as quickly as it rose, it went tumbling down just as fast, "I would love to go with you as a _friend_."

"NO!" she said a little forcefully.

And Nishikado-san being a good actor that he is, feigned confusion, "No? Do you mean you don't want to go with me to the art opening?"

"Yes! I mean no!" Yuuki could feel herself getting more flustered by the minute and making no sense what-so-ever, and since getting Nishikado-san to go out on a date with her will take all the mental faculties she had, she took a deep breath and explained herself in more modulated tone, "what I meant is that I don't just want to go out with you as a friend, I want to go out on a truly proper boy-girl date."

the answer came quickly as it is cuttingly simple, "No."

"No? Are you sure? Don't you want to think about it first?" she forced a smile that probably looked more like a grimace on her pained face.

"the answer would still be a 'no'," his soft voice fell harshly on her ears, " I would happy to escort you to the opening as a friend but nothing more."

Shocked by his definite answer, she stood there rigid without any response.

She had expected him to say no, in fact she knew he would say no. she just never knew that he would say it so vehemently and so _surely _and so fast. Surely, despite the finality to the tone of his answer, the love ...the all consuming overwhelming feeling she had is not just one sided. It couldn't be. He felt something as well.. even if it is not as much as hers, he must have felt a little bit of something for her or he wouldn't have been so nice to her. She couldn't have been all alone in this love story.

"Now, if we are done with this nonsense, let us go back to the receiving room, I'm sure Tsukushi-chan had become nothing but a bundle of nerves with us missing so long from the party." he said with a friendly smile plastered on his face and a hand held out invitingly to her, but his eyes betrayed his desperation. Desperation for her to forget any notion of confessing her feelings and pretend everything was normal again. Her loving him from afar and him indulging her when it suits him.

It would be so easy, just to forget everything that had happened tonight and accept his hand and pretend everything was still the same as it was yesterday.

So easy.

"No!" she exclaimed, "it maybe enough before but not tonight."

she didn't know whether the out brust was for his benefit for hers, all she knows is she couldn't walk out of this room without an answer. A better answer. More than just a simple no.

So she begged.

" I am not asking for much, all I want is a chance ...just a chance, the same chance you gave other girls," she pleaded earnestly, abandoning her pride completely in her desperation. "a date, just a date."

All Soujiro did was looking at her strangely, as if he wasn't expecting her to be so persistent before finally letting out a heavy sighed.

"I really like you Matsuoka-san and I don't want to hurt you, and I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this." he started, looking as uncomfortable as she had ever seen of the generally self-assured man, "However, there is certain expectation of the kind of girls I'm expected to marry."

"but all I'm asking is a d..." rushed Yuuki before interrupted mid sentence by Soujiro.

"Yes, a date , I know, but could you honestly tell me that dating is all you want with me?" he asked like he already knew the answer.

Oh how she wanted to say yes. Just so she could have a little taste of a life with him, but she wanted more. She wanted more than to be one of the rotating girls that hanged on his arms every night.

She knew that he was just being kind. But it still hurt and a bit galling that for all she had done, she was still not good enough for him. She could barely reined in a strangled sob threatening to erupt from her mouth.

She tried to hide her emotion, her pride had taken a beating tonight and she doesn't need him to see her broken heart written all over her face.

But she must've been unsuccessful , because she could see his perfect brows knitted in concern as his arm reached towards her, "Matsuo...I mean Yuuki-chan."

"NO!" she instinctively took a step back.

The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her because she would just shattered in front of Soujiro. And she knew once she started she won't be able to stop.

"I mean I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little bit shocked I guess?" she said filling the deadening air around her.

"I mean it shouldn't have been such a shock, I mean you literally ran away from me practically every single time I'm within 5 meter radius from you, I should have known better...I should have...I really should." she realized she was starting to ramble on but couldn't seem to stop herself from talking.

"You don't like me, you really don't like me," she could see him winced at her statement, "and I kept pushing and pushing at you, unrelentingly. Good God, no wonder you ran away from me.

"I'm so sorry, for everything...the way I made a nuisance of myself to you, I didn't realize before, I've been so blinded , I thought that if I just love you enough you would come to love me too, I thought if I just tried, I thought if I just stayed persistent enough," Yuuki concluded hysterically, she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes and her throat starting to close at the telltale sign of imminent sob, it was only through sheer "but I didn't realized that I am not enough for you, me as myself is not enough, no matter how hard I try...I 'm simply not enough for you."

"Yuuki-chan, please..." he intoned, she didn't know whether he was begging her to stop spouting the truth or begging her not to cry.

"I need to go...I need to go now," she answered instead, panic sets in as she realize that she was about to breakdown in someone else's home in front of Soujiro of all people in the world, "I can't breath and I need to go now."

"Let me take you home, It is far too dangerous for you to go alone in this condition." he offered, his brow knitted in concern.

Her heart twinge involuntarily. It is what she loved the most about him. Not the money or his devastating good looks or his charms or even his social status. Underneath the whole badboy/playboy persona, he was simply a nice guy and she love him for it. In fact, it was his kindness to her when she was crying, alone and devastated in the middle of the Tokyo road after being dumped by her first boyfriend, made her fall in love with him in the first place.

Regaining some semblance of calmness, she shook her head at his offer, "no thank you Nishikado-san, I'll be fine, I'll just ask the chauffer to bring me home," she continued, "Do you mind making up an excuse for Makino for me so she won't worry with me leaving early? Tell her congratulation and I'm very happy for her and Domyouji-san."

she quickly turned around, lest he would see tears pooling in her eyes, and made her way towards the main entrance where the chauffer was already waiting on stand to take her home.

Yuuki didn't know how she managed it but for the whole ride back to parents house she didn't even shed a tear until she was safe behind closed door o her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_**Another update. A special thanks to Hekka and Guest for the reviews.**

**Please tell me what you think. Some of you may not like where Yuuki is going, but I hope you'll stick it out with this fict.**

**And again I need a BETA READER!1**

"Hello this is Yuuki speaking,"chirped Yuuki into the phone, half distracted by the contractor who's showing her paint samples, "yeah, I want the dark brown one for the entrance."

"Dark brown what? Who are talking to? Is Nishikado there?" asked Tsukushi so fast she couldn't answer them fast enough.

"Its nothing, I'm just repainting the entrance of the shop, and no, obviously I'm not talking to Nishikado-san," she said exasperatedly, "and before you ask _again_, I fine..."

"humph... It is a perfectly valid question, you were incommunicado for a whole week and you have moved out of your parents home without informing anyone, your mother was hysterical." shot back Tsukushi.

"And again for a millionth time, I'm sorry, I just needed time for myself," she apologized, "beside, my apartment above the shop is basically finished and I needed to be closer to the shop during renovation anyways."

"Well, I'm still worried about you," sighed Tsukushi, "so, level with me here, how are you, really?"

"I'm fine, I really am," said Yuuki, "a little bit broken and bruised but otherwise I'm fine."

"Good," Tsukushi approved, "I know I never said this before, but I never liked the idea of the two of you together, you are way too good for him."

Yuuki couldn't helped but felt a little bit stung by Tsukushi's word. Intellectually, she knew that it wasn't Tsukushi's intention to hurt her but she couldn't help but feel how her words mirrored what Nishikado's had said that night in the library.

"Well that was not what he said." Yuuki had mumbled out before she could stopped herself, hoping afterwards that Tsukushi hadn't heard her.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side, "What, he said that! That cur!" shouted Tsukushi, clearly enraged by what Nishikado-san had said, "You are all that is beautiful, nice and good and you will find someone who is as good as you, and he will be better than Nishikado for having the brain for choosing you."

"Thank you, you are a good friend Tsukushi-chan." she smiled at Tsukushi's support, feeling truly thankful for having a friend as good and as loyal as Tsukushi, even though she knew that chances of her being with someone as good or even better than Nishikado-san is slim to none. Realistically speaking she knew there are better men out there. Someone who is nicer, more considerate, less narcissistic, less of a man-slut and even better looking than Nishikado-san, however Yuuki just couldn't imagine anyone of them could make her feel as he did her. Like falling free fall from the sky on a cloud of rainbows and sunshine.

The rest of the conversation wasn't as soul baring for her as it moved on to Tsukushi's plan for the nursery, doctor's appointments and other baby related stuff.

After she said goodbye to Tsukushi, she went to inspect the work the contractor had done in the kitchen but couldn't concentrate on the fine white molding as her mind keep drifting back to the mess that is her love life.

A week had past since the unfortunate incident at the Domyouji's library, and to be completely truthful Yuuki never felt better. Sure, she was still prone to random outburst of tears and there's a a constant low frequency of pain in her heart, but she never felt freer.

It is as if she had put that chapter of her life behind her and now she is ready to move on with her life. Sure, this wasn't the ending she had dreamed about endlessly everyday for the past fourteen years but you have to grow up sometimes.

Its sad, but is what it is.

People get their heart broken everyday and they still survived and so would she.

Right now, she's going to focus everything she had on the shop and get it up and running again, after that she didn't know what she wants to do. She never wanted to work at the dango shop full time much less owning it. So maybe now she'll finally get the courage to sell the dango shop and do something different with her life.

When she graduated from college she had envisioned herself working for a big company. To be one of those highflying girls in suits. Chic, confident and sophisticated. Good enough for the Nishikado's name.

She sighed. Even then her ambitions were tainted by her feelings for him. It seems like almost everything she had done for the last fourteen years she had done for him.

Not anymore.

She is now free to do what she wants. Whatever she wants.

Maybe, she'll work with children as a teacher. She love children. Being a lonely only child, she had always imagined herself with a houseful of them even before her tragic attraction with Nishikado-san.

Maybe she'll start dating again. Despite the evidence to the contrary, she is quite a catch. She is pretty if not extravagantly beautiful, perfectly nice, quite intelligent and pretty successful in her own right. She had guys chasing after her in university but she never paid any attention to them as she was too preoccupied with Nishikado-san.

But it is time to open her eyes and start properly looking for someone. And this time she won't be looking for an epic love story- she had enough of that to last her a lifetime, beside she doesn't think he heart is even capable to love someone else as much as she loved Nishikado-san. This time she'll lower her expectation and just hope for someone she like enough to contemplate a future together as a family. Maybe, if she's lucky she'll learn t fall in love with him in time.

Making up her mind, she called her mother and asked for that blind date her mother had been harping on and on about for the last few months with the son of her father's colleague.

Finally she's making a good decision with her life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_** I had a lovely time writing this chapter with all the new reviews coming in. Whenever I'm stuck, I just read the reviews and miraculously became unstuck. So, keep 'em coming :D.**

**For AnneNoir : I'm glad you like her, since I'm very fond of her as well.**

**Guest 1: I still have no beta, and I know you think that I'm doing fine without(thank you by the way), but it is nice to have someone else checking my mistakes and correct them since spellchecker could only do so much, and I will try to finish this story ...so keep on reviewing, since they keep me writing. **

**Guest 2: Thank you for the kind review, and without spoiling this to everyone, the suffering of Soujirou will commence very soon.**

**Tgurl260 and forjojack: thank you for reading and reviewing. And am excited both of you like it. Keep on reviewing.**

**Guest 3: that is my favorite line too. It may or may not be inspired from a real life incident :(**

"I don't like this." complained Tsukushi as she lay on Yuuki's bed, her tummy obviously protruding being tree months along in her pregnancy.

"What is it not to like?" Yuuki questioned back, as she picked up both pearl stud earring and a chandelier earring from her vanity, and holding them against her ears, "Do you think this too much? Should I just stick with the pearl?"

Tsukushi propped herself up on the bed and gave Yuuki a measuring look before answering, "definitely the pearls...what I am trying to say is that aren't you doing this a little fast? I mean you just got your heart broken, you need time to get over him first before jumping into any sort of serious relationship."

"Don't be silly, I'm not jumping into anything, its just one date and I do it mostly to get my mother off my back," she answered, "beside, I wasted enough time and energy loving him fruitlessly, I don't want to waste anymore."

"Hmmm...fine as long as you are doing it for the right reason, I don't want you doing this like some kind of misplace attempt to make Nishikado jealous." acceded Tsukushi with a warning.

"No chance of that." she said, though couldn't help but feel a little bit truth in Tsukushi's word.

True she decided to go on this date for her sake and no one else, but at the back of her mind she does want to stick it to Nishikado. To show that she is an attractive and smart woman and any man would be lucky to have her.

Dismissing the thought from her mind, she went to her closet and select a pair of gorgeous red pumps and slid them on her feet.

"So, who is he anyways?" asked Tsukushi after several minutes of silence.

"well, he is the eldest son of on of my father's colleague, he is suppose to be some sort IT system engineer working in some big company in Hokkaido, but he is currently being poached by another company in Tokyo, so I assumed that means that he is very good with his job, other than that he is a complete mystery," answered Yuuki truthfully.

"But right now he is still living in Hokkaido," said Tsukushi doubtfully, "how is that going to work? He knows that you can't leave your shop right? Its practically an institution in this neighborhood."

"Tsukushi-chan please don't ruin this for me..."begged Yuuki, but knowing Tsukushi and how she is stubborn as a mule when she get into her head about something, she decided to change topic, "and how about you, how long are you going to stay here and when is Tsukasa coming home?"

she looked over to her pregnant friend who suddenly very engrossed in the stitching of one of her throw pillows.

Sighing dramatically, Tsukushi plopped back on the bed, "Tsukasa is not going to be back for good until the sixth month of the pregnancy,he needs to finish all his work and tie all loose ends if he wants to take a break from the company for the baby's arrival," complained Tsukushi, "I don't precisely mind, he needs to do what he needs to do, but being all alone in the mansion is driving me bonkers especially now I couldn't even work during the day because of my blood pressure, hence here I am at least until Tsukasa came back for a week for the doctor's appointments."

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you want but it still baffles me that you want to live in a one bedroom apartment with limited closet space with me when you can stay in your huge mansion with bunch of helpful maids laying around."

"The so called helpful maids are the ones driving me crazy in the first place, ever since I've got pregnant, they've been hassling me with constant barrage of food and constantly by my side every step of the way, I couldn't even walk to the bathroom alone, I bet you if they could they would probably carry me around the house on their shoulder." said Tsukushi.

"They are just probably worried about you." soothed Yuuki.

"Yeah, I know they mean well especially with Tsukasa out of the country for awhile, but they drive me insane."

Yuuki couldn't helped but smirked. Tsukushi is the least suitable person for a life of pure indulgence and doing absolutely nothing constructive. The doctor's mandated vacation and the maids' overcompensation have driven Tsukushi off the wall after only a week without Tsukasa's company.

Shaking her head at her friend's restless nature, she looked down on her wristwatch. It was already almost eight and she was glad she managed to distract Tsukushi from talking her out from the date. She had enough anxiety about tonight without Tsukushi adding on to it as well.

Her first ever proper date in long time. It is enough to make her break out in hives. But it is a necessary evil. You don't get your happy ending by locking yourself in your own home with a pregnant temperamental friend, no matter how much you would want to.

Giving her friend a wave good bye she made her way to the car for her date.

In her distraction Yuuki missed the shrewd look Tsukushi sent her way.

Tsukushi may be three months pregnant pumped full of hormones and even in her best day, she is not the most observant person around but she is not stupid. But it was even obvious to her that Yuuki was just trying to distract her from discussing her love life by mentioning her pregnancy. It was clear to everyone except for Yuuki that she is not ready to jump into another relationship no matter how much she said otherwise. You don't get to be in love with someone for so long and be fine the next minute everything went to the crapper. You get bruised and wounded and you need time to heal instead telling the world that you're fine. And the last thing you needed is to immediately get into a relationship with the next guy who shows interest in you, only for you to break the poor guys heart when you realize you are not ready. She's been there and all that confusing feelings were not fun. Not fun at all.

And Yuuki is metaphorically driving head first into the same crazy path and she can't even see it.

This is why she never really pushed Yuuki in Nishikado-san direction. Sure, she may had meddled once or twice, but she never thought those two were quite a good fit.

Well, that is not exactly true.

In an odd way they do mash up together well. Despite that, she knew there is no chance in hell they would end up together. The problem won't be an interfering and manipulative mother like the one she and Tsukasa had. The problem is much bigger.

The problem is Nishikado-san himself.

Not in the way that Yuuki and even Nishikado-san think. Oh, he have feelings for her alright, even though he said otherwise. He himself may not know it yet, but she had seen the way he looked at her. No one looked at someone the way sometimes Nishikado-san looked at Yuuki and not even have the slightest feelings for them.

No, the problem is -and she's saying this in the nicest way possible- is his snobbishness. More than anyone else in F4, even more than Tsukasa. Sure, he made friends with everyone including those in the working class, if he likes them enough. But she always thought, he more so than anyone else had always had this sense arrogance in the Nishikado's name. It is true he doesn't discriminate when it comes to his numerous 'lady friends, but he isn't going to marry any one of them. He wants the future matriarch of Nishikado to be good looking (of course), well bred, well educated in both arts and academia, well socialized etc... in other words, the typical upper crust daughter of an upper crust gentleman. Just like his old almost girlfriend. In other words, nothing like Yuuki.

So, he may like her. He may be more than just liking her, but he isn't going to do anything more. Because he thinks that Yuuki isn't good enough for him. and nothing is further more than the truth. Sure, if you measure her up against shallow values, she isn't up to par. But she meant it when she said that Yuuki is everything that is good and beautiful. Even when they were younger, she knew out of the two of them Yuuki is always the better person because she was always so nice. And because of that people always took advantage of her.

In her opinion, Yuuki more than deserve her happy ending. She isn't meant to settle for second best and be just content with her lot. She deserved to be happy, deliriously happy with her choice.

Even if it means ending up with a stupid head like Nishikado-san.

Her eyes narrowed for a second as she debated with herself, before sighing and picking her phone from her pocket and touched the speed dial number 7.

"Hello, Nishikado-san, its me Tsukushi..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_** I had not have an easy time writing this chapter as I did the previous one. Mainly I think its because it is in Soujiro's POV. I have wrote and rewrote this chapter numerous time, because I don't think I ****portrayed**** him sort of suffering too well. Even now, I feel this chapter is a bit iffy and not really that up too par. I might come back again and rewrite this chapter. So, please review and tell me if there is anything I could write in to make this chapter better.**

**This is why I need A BETA READER.**

**For Hekka (chapter 4&5) : I'm in total agreement with you to certain extent but I also think you can't be in love with someone for so long and expect to be fine the next day especially since he had been such a big part of her life. As Rui had wisely said, you need the time and space for that.**

**I've decided that Tsukushi here would play a bigger role in Yuuki's life than the one in the drama. I mean they are best friend and their relationship should go deeper than just Tsukushi punching guys when they bullied Yuuki. In the drama both Japanese and Korean version, I think Tsukushi were a bit too self-involved (probably without meaning to, since she had a lot on her plate). And to me the Japanese version especially, Soujiro seemed like that guy,a proper gentleman who put a lot of stock in breeding and family's name- not in a bad way its just the way he was brought up to believe. I think it is one of the main reason why he always ran away from Yuuki (yes, I realized I'm very obsessed about this side couple, reading into things that probably shouldn't be taken as something more than a running gag, get it a running gag, hahahah I'm such a funny person :D).**

**For aidablue: thank you for reading and reviewing. You will find out how he take the news in this chapter and for the mystery guy, you'll just have to tune in and find out.**

**For frojojack: before your heart gave out, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**For Guest 2: finally my very own fanfiction stalker. Hope you'll like the next one too.**

**For H.Y.D3292: updating right now...**

"...And the Minister of Culture had requested help from our group for the next April visitation from the diplomat from..." rambled the family elderly aide on and on as Soujiro tapped his fingers against the mahogany table impatiently.

Today had been an especially trying day.

It was only Monday, but work had already piled on to a mythical proportion.

Which meant this would be another late night.

Making a mental note to call Akira to tell him that he most likely wouldn't be able to go out with him tonight. On a second thought, he better wrote this down lest he forget, because the last time he stood up Akira, he threw a 'bitch fit' and wouldn't settled down until he traded his new ferrari with his old porsche

Soujiro let out a huge sigh.

Ever since he took over the company from his father, he had been far to busy to go out to the club every night with Akira as they used to. And to be perfectly honest, these days he just couldn't muster enough enthusiasm to spend the whole night away in club drinking and other extra curricular activities.

Maybe it's because he is getting older and probably a little wiser too.

He is almost thirty.

Soujiro let out another heavy breath, feeling every almost-thirty-year-old muscles rebelling against him. He couldn't resist the urge to cracked his muscle, popping them audibly, which earned him a glacier glare from his aide for interrupting his presentation of Soujiro's to do list.

"Ahem...as I was saying you probably need to visit the factory sometime this week to check over the inventory for the..." trailed off the aide again.

Soujiro resisted the urged to slam his head against the table in frustration. Usually he was great at compartmentalizing his life, by the time he seated himself in his office he would be gearing to work regardless whatever happen on the side.

But at the rate he was going he probably should just go home and call it a day since it was clear he was too damn distracted to do anything useful today.

And it is all Tsukushi fault.

His eyes narrowed, there were times he wished that Tsukasa had married someone proper or at least get his wife a muzzle.

There he was minding his own business, partying it up with Akira for the first time in weeks, only to receive a call from Tsukushi.

He still could hear her taunting voice as she smugly informed him of Yuuki' s blind date that night.

His mood had descended so drastically, Akira had to kept shoving drink in his face so he wouldn't ruin the whole night. For the first time in 8 years he woke up with a damn hangover like a damn kid who can't handle his alcohol.

He even had to cry off from doing PR at some restaurant or other the morning after, which accounted for his aide being a particularly pain in his arse this morning with his manifold duties.

People who don't know him well may assumed that he was a little bit mad and -heaven forbid- jealous when he found out that Yuuki is going on a date with some guy mere weeks after she confessed to him.

He was not. Still not.

He was merely a bit umm...annoyed and concern. Not jealous but concern and annoyed

Extremely, frustratingly, distracted beyond belief concernly annoyed.

Let's face it, Yuuki had not what you called a great track record when it comes to guys.

Her last boyfriend was major douche-bag who was cheating on her behind her back and made her cry.

Sure, she was only 16 at the time but she hadn't really changed that much since then. She is still working in the dango shop. She is still had that wide eyed innocence about her.

He is concerned that She is going to be get taken in by few flowery words of some worthless loser and get her heartbroken again.

And he doesn't want the annoyance of being the one to pick up the pieces.

He just didn't need the inevitable hassle.

So, he is annoyed and not jealous. Definitely not jealousy.

The burning feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach when he heard that Yuuki was going on some blind date with this supposedly great guy was definitely not seething angry jealousy but annoyance at both Tsukushi -for bothering him with this useless information- and for Yuuki- for future inconvenience.

But it wouldn't hurt to do a background check on Yuuki's blind date just as a matter of precaution. He could nipped this in the bud if the guy isn't up to par.

Yes, that is what he is going to do. Because that is what friends are for.

To protect your friends from making stupid mistakes.

He made up his mind then and there. He is going to call Akira to bow out from tonight activities and then he is going to call Majima-san, a private detective on retainer for the Nishikado family to investigate few things about Yuuki's date as sort of a favour for her.

Soujiro smiled. For the first time in days he felt in charge of his life. No more weird controllable feelings running amok on his sanity and composure, which some part of him actually blamed Yuuki for it. If only she had not forced his hand by making that stupid confession/ultimatum and changed everything, upsetting his orderly life. Ever since then, nothing was the same and now he had to deal with her 'dating' someone and he is not sure if she's doing that just to get back at him.

But everything will be fine again because now he had a plan.

And once he followed through with those plan, everything will fall back into place and everything will be normal again.

He turned to his aide, who was amazingly still talking, and said, "well, that is enough for today don't you think? Why don't you leave my schedule with my assistant and I'l go through them when its convenient for me."

"Humph...Your older brother wouldn't have treated his responsibilities so callously, I don't know what your grandfather and father were thinking choosing a libertine like you instead."said his aide non-too quietly.

Soujiro couldn't helped but sneered at that, "yes, my esteemed brother wouldn't treat his responsibilities so callously, he would only cracked under pressure of said responsibilities and ran away, leaving me the libertine to handle everything."

His aide gave another harrumph before storming out of his office.

Soujiro sure there will be some kind of hell to pay for dismissing the aide so rudely. Regardless, he pushed that thought for another day because he had much bigger fish to fry.


	7. missing chapter

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE A/N FIRST LEST YOU BE CONFUSED.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. And due to popular demand the missing convo between Tsukushi and Soujiro. Hope it meets the expectation. I tried to make Tsuksuhi as insufferable as possible.;P so this chapter suppose to go between 5 and 6 so read on and review.**

**Aidablue: I'm glad you like it. As I said before i was a bit unsure with the Soujiro I had written. I'm not really great at writting from boys pov. Since I tend to think they are a bit too girly.**

**Kjoyce: all is forgiven (for being a silent reader). Though now that I've got in my vision, I would expect a review from you for each chapter.**

**I do agree with your assessment word by word. I think (no I know) that Yuuki is just sick of wasting her time. She wants kids and family and the whole nine yards. And she wasted 12 years of her life chasing the same guy. She just want to gear start her life and play catch up with the rest of the world now even if it means marrying without love. **

**For the rest of the question, you just have to wait and see.**

**Frojack: here you go , the missing convo between Tsukushi and Soujiro. Its not much since its mostly Soujiro debating with himself. But I hoped you liked it regardless.**

**Guest (chapter 6) : hi, sorry about that, i had a plan in my head that Yuuki would be 28 going on 29 whereas Soujiro would be 29 going on 30. Since, she had been in love with Soujiro since she was 16 (I'm guessing here, since the drama never said anything about their age), she is suppose to be in love with him for 12 years. But for some reason, even though I'm thinking 12 i kept writing 14. Weird... not to worry, I've already change all the 14 /12 years nonsense. Thanks for the tip. If you read anymore 14/12 years mistakes don't hesitate to drop me a review and I'll change it. Again thanks.**

**Guest 4: thank you for liking this so much and the rooting! **

* * *

The music was thumping and the alcohol was flowing freely. All in all, Soujiro was having a very good night.

And Soujiro need a good night. After the confrontation with Yuuki in the library two weeks ago her head had been a complete and utter disaster zone. And it doesn't help that Tsukushi had been treating him with alternating stone cold silent treatment and hot explosive rants. Not that he mind the silent treatment though, but his ears were still ringing from the latest rant.

Despite what Tsukushi had said, he didn't set out to be cruel. Believe it or not, he meant to be kind.

It was not his fault if Yuuki chose to blatantly ignore all the signs of him not being interested in any sort of serious monogamous relationship with her or anyone else. For god sake, the longest relationship he had-if you could called them that- lasted one whole week. And he at least had two skanks for each arm everytime he goes out. For example, the skank A and skank B currently residing on said arms. He was nowhere near the monogamousness that girls like Yuuki required.

It may have been pointed out to him that if he hadn't sent the poor girl such mixed signals – by Tsuksuhi, of course- she would've taken the hint. Sure, he treated her different than he did anyone else, better even. That is because he considered her as a good friend. He would never forget what Yuuki had done for him for the whole Sara mess. But for goodness sake, he ran. He, the sixth generation of famed tea ceremony Nishikado family, forsake all proper decorum and etiquette drummed into him since he was little at the sight of Yuuki with that glint in her eyes and her single- minded pursue of him and ran in cold sweat.

He couldn't be any clear about his feelings if he tattoed 'not interested' across his forehead.

Even if he was interested in her that way, and we are talking about a very huge ifs here, he would never do that to her. He had seen first hand what a marriage to a Nishikado could do a good nature, sweet and fragile woman. He'd seen how the pressure, the stress and all the manipulative subtle back stabbing had done to his mother. Believe him, all the antics and schemings Mrs Domyouji had done to Tsukasa and Tsukushi had nothing on the combined efforts of friends and family of the Nishikado group. Gone was the sweet woman, who woke up early each morning so she could fixed him and his brother favourite breakfast and the woman who took time to teach them their numbers and alphabets and was ready with a hug, a smile and a treat every time they cried even though they had chefs, tutors and nannies at hand. She was now a suicidal broken shell of herself.

his father's extramarital activities certainly didn't helped matters.

If he somehow ended up with Yuuki, she would be chewed and spitted out by the first year of their courtship. In that way, she was very similar to his mother. Sweet to a fault, without a truly mean bone in her body and sensitive. At least his mother had the background and breeding to fend off the initial assault, Yuuki didn't even have that.

And as much as he loathed to admit this, he is his father's son. It won't be long till his eyes wandered and his hands and other parts of his anatomy will soon follow suit. Philandering is in his blood, it would be naive to think he would do any better than his father, his grandfather and his great grandfather before him.

When he decided to jump into the valley of matrimony, he would chose someone the exact opposite of Yuuki. Someone with from a upper crust family with good breeding. Someone who is strong, thick-skinned, cynical, cold and manipulative enough that she could give as good as got from any scheming and backstabbing that are thrown at her without letting anything hurt her feelings. She must also be sophisticated and modern enough that she would overlooked any cheating on his part and he in return will do the same for any dalliances she made as long as they are discreet. And most importantly she must not love him the way Yuuki love him.

He liked her enough not to do that to her. She might have her heart broken right now but at least it is still mendable, it won't cracked irepairrably leaving only dried out dust in its place.

Soujiro shook his head from all this maudlin thoughts. He signaled the bartender for another shot of scotch to boost his mood and tried his best to enjoy himself.

However, just as he started enjoying himself his phone vibrated, it was from Tsukushi.

No doubt she is calling to berate him again. He was tempted to ignore the call and let it go to voicemail, but he had promised Tsukasa to look out for the pregnant Tsukushi when he was out of the country. But he really is not in the mood to be told off by a pregnant woman, though with Tsuksuhi you'll never know, she could be craving mochi made by his personal chef again.

With a sigh he answered his phone.

"Hello Nishikado-san, its me Tsukushi..."

"Ah, Tsuksuhi-chan, could you wait a second it's really loud in here." he said to Tsukushi, as he signalled to Akira that he was going out to answer his phone.

"Soujiro, can you hear me now?" yelled out Tsukushi.

" Yes, I can hear you , though my right ear might not be able to hear anything any time soon." he said, rubbing his bruised ear.

"please don't exaggerate, I barely yelled at you, where are you by the way." asked Tsukushi without preamble.

"In the club, just hanging out with Akira."

"humph...I don't know how you and Akira could stand being the club, all that loud noises and the smell of alcohol and girls wearing skimpy outfits." said Tsksuhi disdainfuly.

"Soujiro laughed, "You're describing my perfect evening."

Tsukushi harumphed again.

"Is there something particular you want to talk to me about?" asked Soujiro finally.

"Have you heard from Yuuki lately?" she asked, her voice taking on a sly tone.

"You and I both know that did not happen," Soujiro could feel his hackles rising steadily, but took a calming breath and asked, "Have you seen her? I heard that she's been MIA since the party?"

"Wow, Soujiro-san I didn't know you have been keeping up to date to Yuuki's news." said Tsuksuhi teasingly.

"You know if you are going to be annoying I'm going to turn off this phone and continue partying."

"Alright, alright...if you must know, I've been staying with her since last week, she's doing fine considering."

"Good," grunted Soujiro, a little burden he didn't know he had lifted at Tsukushi's news.

"Lately she's doing more than fine actually."

"What do you mean?" asked Soujiro suspiciously.

"Well nothing much, she going on a date tonight." slipped Tsukushi casually.

"wait what?!"

"You heard me."said Tsukushi, "Well, I gots to go, I'm waiting for Tsukasa to call me tonight, do you have any message you want me to send to him? no...nothing? Okay then, bye..."

"Wait Tsukushi...hello Tsuksuhi...Tsuksuhi.." called out Soujiro, but it was too late, Tsukushi had already hanged up the phone.

_A date._

She went out on a bloody date.

Here he was feeling guilty over nothing and she is going on a bloody date with some chump.

This is bullshit is what this is...

his head had been a mess of worry and guilt over her so-called broken heart, and there she is going on a date with some guy after mere two weeks confessing her feelings for him.

F*cking bullshit.

A loud crack interrupted his mental tirade.

Soujiro looked down. It was his phone. He had cracked his phone.

In his ang...no intense feeling he had squeezed his phone so hard he cracked it.

He took a deep calming breath.

So what if she went out with a guy. She could go out with the whole Tokyo for all he cared. Maybe now she would stop bothering him.

He would push this out of her mind, and enjoy the rest of the night. Who would know when he'll have another free time like this again.

**What he needs now is alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I've been stuck the whole time and really needed help with this chapter. I've decided to introduce the 'other love interest'. Could anyone guess from where I get the name from? I'll give you 2 clues. The last and first name are actually a reference of two different character from two different show. One is from a PS game series and the other is from an ongoing manga and completed hanging first season anime.**

**Kjoyce: Thank you for taking time and reviewing again this time. At first I want Tsukushi to torture Soujiro on behalf of Yuuki, but as I wrote the last chapter, I got to thinking that Tsukushi doesn't know enough of the new guy to brag about him. The last thing you want is premature bragulation. Beside, it was obvious to everyone except for Soujiro and unfortunately now, Yuuki, that he likes her more than friend. So mere mention should be enough for now. But don't worry, I'm planning a full on Tsukushi's house of torture for Soujiro (hopefully it pannes out).**

**Frojack: two new reviews from you...sorry, like I said, been having a serious writer's block. Here is a chapter for you. I'll try to post the next chapter by wednesday next week. Wish me luck.**

**Cookiebee: thank you for the offer. I did PM you for the beta read, but you still have not replied...please get back to me as soon as you can.**

**Guest 2: sorry again for the confusion. Hope you enjoy the next one.**

**Satomika: yeay a new reviewer...probably. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"So, how umm... is the job interview going?" asked Yuuki, trying her hardest to keep the conversation flowing.

"its going great, it is just me with this one other guy, but I don't think he's going to accept the job anyways, he has family and a house in Kanagawa, beside I think he only goes to the interview because he wants free vacation time from his kids in Tokyo." laughed Kazuma-san.

Yuuki forced herself to laugh along.

Taking her laughter as an encouragement, he then went on regaling her with some of office anecdotes and as if on reflexed her eyes suddenly glazed over and her mind was doing everything but listened to the man across from her.

Yuuki could barely suppress a sigh.

She really should try a little bit harder at this.

Kazuma Shou is a perfectly good man. He perfectly nice manners. He is apparently very good with his job so, she and any children she may have with him would be well provided for. He is also perfectly good looking, with his thick eyelashes surrounding round eyes underneath a fashionably forward thick framed glasses and his straight nose and squared jaw. He looks like an incredibly good looking nerd. He is also perfectly nice. There had to be something said about a good nice guy.

But there is also something to be said about perfectly boring guys.

Yuuki rolled her eyes at herself.

It is not Kazuma-san fault that he is a boring guy.

No...he is not boring. He is just normal. Yes, that's it normal.

It is not his fault that she now had a skewed perception of the world by hanging around the F4 so much that now she misconstrued normal as boring.

And normal is a good thing. A very good thing. She needs more normal in her life.

She is a normal girl and she deserved a normal boy.

"Yuuki-chan..Yuuki-chan, would you like some coffee before we go?" asked Kazuma-san, interrupting her train of thought.

Her eyes shot down to her wrist. It was already almost 10 p.m. Give or take 50 minutes.

"Thanks, but I better take a raincheck you and I have an early morning tomorrow anyways." she said with a smile. Okay, she knows she's backing out of her words not 30 minutes after she said it. She'll try harder. Next time. Promised.

Things like this you need to ease into.

Beside, he didn't look too upset but he does looked a bit disappointed. A point in his favor.

"You are right, of course, I do have to wake up early tomorrow," he said, being his amiable self, "but I would like to spend more time with you."

A million excuses crossed her mind, but in a bid to try harder, she forced out, "maybe, you could come to my shop during lunch tomorrow, I'll be testing out cake recipes for the dango shop's opening next week."

"cakes for lunch, interesting proposition, I'll be there with bells on," he said, flashing her one of his cute smiles, "walk you to the taxi?"

Nodding her acquiescence, they walked together towards the taxi stand and Kazuma-san hailed her a taxi and succeeded on his first try.

"Impressive, at the first try nonetheless," She said, " You are becoming more and more of a Tokyo citizen each day."

"Thank you Yuuki-chan," as he hold the door out for her, "I really have a good time tonight."

"Me to." she said shyly.

then out of nowhere a moment suddenly washed over them. The air stilled and the time seems to slow down and all she could see was Kazuma-san. She could feel her her pupil dilate and her heart beating faster as he inched closer towards her lips. She closed her eyes in anticipation. Finally her first kiss in 12 years.

"Yuuki-chan." a deep familiar voice suddenly broke the lovely bubble they were in before she even got her kiss.

Both of them pulled away from each other like a couple of kids caught making out in the janitor's closer.

She was blushing furiously from both embarrassment and anger, which resulted from being embarrass She is a 28 year old woman with her own life and career for goodness sake, she doesn't need to get embarrass from being almost kiss by a guy like some child.

Redirecting her anger from herself to the offending interruptor, she gritted out her acknowledgement, "Nishikado-san."

"Yuuki-chan, are you leaving already? If I've known I would've joined you for dinner." he said, all smiles and roses.

"That's highly unnecessary," waved off Yuuki, and because she couldn't resist, she added a little jab in the end, "I know how busy you are being _Nishikado_ and all."

"That's nonsense, I will always have time for my _friend_." he returned smoothly.

Having no comeback prepared, she returned his barb with an icy glare, which he had no problem

reciprocating.

What follows was the longest staring contest of her life that she completely forget the existence of Kazuma-san beside her.

How dare he showed up on her date and pretend that they were friends. They were never friends.

It was just her worshipping the ground he walked on and him walking all over her.

'Ahem...umm...Yuuki-chan."Kazuma-san interrupted.

"Oh, Kazuma-san I'm sorry, I'm being rude, this is Nishikado-san, my _friend,_" introduced Yuuki, "Nishikado-san, this is Kazuma-san."

affably, Kazuma-san reached out his hand towards Nishikado-san, "Nice to see you Nishikado-san, have you known Matsuoka-san long?"

Instead of politely accepting Kazuma's offered hand, he turned to her and answered his question while looking at her with that calculating look on his face, "give or take twelve years, right Yuuki-chan?"

her face flamed even further. If she didn't know any better, Nishikado-san was purposely ignoring Kazuma-san's presence.

But she does know better. He was purposely being rude to her date. He probably thinks that Kazuma-san s not _good enough_ to breath the same air as him much less touching his hand and greeting him, a Nishikado, as an equal.

How dare he barged in and ruined this for her. He had no right. No right at all.

Never had she been more pissed off in her life. The anger that had been bubbling under the surface flowed over and destroyed any semblance of self restrain in her.

Just as she was ready to give him the tongue lashing of a life time, she was interrupted by the taxi driver, "Is anyone going to get into the taxi or not? I don't have all night."

"Kazuma-san why don't you take this one, don't worry about Yuuki-chan, I'll send her home in my car." Soujiro said , finally acknowledging Kazuma's presence.

Worried, Kazuma-san turned to Yuuki for some sort of signal.

"I'll be fine Kazuma-san, why don't you go first, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" flashing him her smile as she tried to keep her cool while Nishikado-san waiting impatiently on the side line.

Studiously she ignore Nishikado-san as he slid up next to her, while she was waving at Kazuma-san, as the taxi drove him away.

"are we done here? Let's go." commanded Nishikado-san rudely.

Taking a huge breath, she turned to Nishikado-san and said as calmly as she could under the circumstances, "Thank you but no thank you, I think I have enough for today don't you think."

"that bad eh," he said roguishly, in attempt to be funny, "I'm not surprise, he looks really dull."

Yuuki-chan bit her lip from making any sarcastic retort.

It was just what he wants. But she is better than that. She will not engage in his childish games. She will not engaged.

But it is really hard to do when he's giving her that smug look.

For the purpose of not engaging, she walked briskly towards the next taxi stand, hoping that Nishikado-san would take the hint and leave.

"Where are you going Yuuki-chan? My car is over there."

"I will say this just one more time Nishikado-san, I'm not going in your bloody car," gritted out Yuuki, "I will wait for another taxi, so you can leave now, I'm sure your bimbo will be waiting for you."

"Oh, touchy," teased Nishikado, "are really that mad at me that you rather stand here in the cold at night for a taxi than let me take you home in my very comfortable and warm car?"

The woman scorn in her wanted to yell out a definitive yes, but the cold practical side of her just wanted to crawl into the bentley to escape the freezing winter chill and go to bed. She had a really long night, and there is nothing she wanted more than bury herself in her bed and forget everything that had took place tonight.

Sensing her wave conviction, he went in for the kill.

Flashing her his deadly charming smile, Soujiro held out his hand to her, with every expectation for her to accept it.

And for all that is good and pure, was she tempted. Very tempted.

However, there must be a divine intervention, because just as she was about to reach out back to Nishikado, a taxi skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Well, I guess there's no need for your generosity, see you whenever I guess." returned Yuuki flippantly, sliding into the taxi before Nishikado-san could say anything.

Her mind were buzzing the entire way home. And all she could think about is that she survived.

She finally see Nishikado-san for the first time since the whole confessing debacle and she didn't break and she didn't bend. She survived.

In a way she was very proud of herself.

But it doesn't mean she wants to face Tsukushi's barrage of question because she will definitively break. There is something in a way she ask that always make her break like an egg.

Thus she inched quietly into her room that she shared with Tsukushi, hoping that she would already be asleep so she'll at least escape the question until for tomorrow morning. It was time like this that she hoped Tsukasa would come home faster.

"hey, you came home early, I thought you had a date with Kazuma-san tonight?" asked Tsukushi, lazing comfortably on her bed.

Any hope she might had to escape Tsukushi's brand of interrogation shot down to hell. She was side awake as any person could be.

"Yeah, we had to, Kazuma-san had an early morning tomorrow, so.."

"Humph..its friday night, how much of an early morning could you have?"

"I think he had breakfast meeting with his potential employer tomorrow, beside he's gonna come here for lunch right after, so you'll have to make yourself scarce."

"okay, okay I hint, you want some privacy, I need to go back to the compound anyways, there's some kind of maid crisis over there, but I think they were exaggerating to make me go there," answered Tsukushi before giving her a scrutinizing look, "is there something you are hiding from me? Did something happened during your date?"

see, she was not lying when she said that Tsukushi had special radar thing going on whenever she's lying or hidden the truth from her.

"Nothing, nothing out of he ordinary happen," she said, trying to sound as casually as possible, "you should go to sleep, its not good for the baby for you to stay up so late."

" The baby is fine, I took a nap an hour ago," Tsukushi said, "you should just tell me, you know you 're going to eventually."

"but I don't have to tell you tonight, do I?" begged Yuuki, "please Tsukushi, have mercy."

"humph...fine, you are off the hook for tonight, but doesn't mean you get to go scot free, you will tell me what happened or I will find out on my own," she relented finally, but not without a warning, " the Domyouji name carries a lot of weight in this town, it is very easy for me to get informations these days, even though I'm practically house-bound."

"Considered me warned," she said with a smile, something just never change and its comforting, even though its Tsukushi incessant need to know everything that is going on with her life, "I will tell you someday, i just need time to think some things over."

"Okay," Tsukushi acceded, " you know, I only push so hard because I really love you Yuuki-chan."

"I know, and I love you to."

despite Tsukushi's nosiness and lack of concern for personal boundaries, she was kind of glad that she was here. It was good to know that she would always have a friend and support in Tsukushi regardless what happens. Especially now that Nishikado-san had now decided to make an appearance in her life when she least wanted it. It is messing with her mind, since it was not long ago that she would given anything to have him voluntarily be there in front of her.

As she slipped under the cover of her bed, she hoped that his appearance would be a one time thing. At least for now. Because like Hanazawa had said, she need the time and space so she could forget her silly childish feelings for Nishikado-san. She won't be able to look Nishikado-san as friend like he wanted until she erase all her love for him.

And she needs to do that if she wants to have any sort of romantic relationship with Kazuma-san or any other man for that matter. Only then she would have the family and the ending she wanted. It won't be perfect but it would be good enough for someone like her.


End file.
